beyblade: Dark Dreams
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: the better version and the english version. i translate it because noone read it. so here it is. ' When you think everything is done with evil. comes a new team bringing panic' have fun. no flames for my grammer and spelling
1. intro2

Intro:

Team Destination:

name: Jade

age: 9

Beyblade:

Attack: 6

Defence: 2

Enduranse: 4

country: Russia

Bitbeast: Medaborg

Team: leider

Race: Cyborg/human

Gender: girl

looks: pink top with long sleeves, a long pants and overit boots. Red hair, blue eyes and black eyeshadow

name: Silvie

age: 13

Beyblade:

Attack: 5

Defence: 4

Enduranse: 3

Bitbeast: dark Wolborg

Team: blader

country: Japan

Gender: girl

Race: cyborg

Looks: blue t-shirt and a yellow smiley on it. A blue skirt and long black boots, blond hair, green eyes., and black eye shadow

name: Bo

age:10

Beyblade:

Attack: 6

Defence: 3

Enduranse: 5

Bitbeast: deep dragon

Team: blader

Race: cyborg/human

Gender: boy

Country: USA

looks: a dark shirt with long sleeves. A dark jeans and trainers. Blue eyes and black eyeliner under his eyes. And short brown hair

Name: Maggie

age: 11

Beyblade:

Attack: 6

Defence: 4

Enduranse: 4

Team: blader

Country: Russia

Bitbeast: Dark Sign

Gender: girl

Race: cyborg

looks: Glitter black top,skirt,boots long black hair with a her tie in. Black eye shadow


	2. Chapter 1: Returning

Chapter 1: returning

You may think that he would give up after two times with Biovolt and Bega. If you thought that you are so wrong.

'Finally my master work is complete'. Said Boris he was very Happy. He walked to the closed and put his docters jacket out and his normal one on. 'Cyborg 1 come here'. The cyborg who looks like a girl walked to him.

'_**activation code 06789**.'_ Yes sir'.

'cyborg 2 come here.' Said Boris again. Another girl walked to him and said. _**activation code 06789**.'_ Yes sir'.

'cyborg 3 come here.' This time was it a boy who walked to him: '_**activation code 06789**.'_ Yes sir'.

'and the last one cyborg 4 come here. ' like the boy walked also she some arrogant to him: _**activation code 06789**.'_ Yes sir'.

Boris was very proud on himself and looked to the 4 cyborgs with a glittering in his eyes. He takes a piece of paper of the table and readed de names + and the bitbeaste/beyblade.

'Cyborg 1 your name is Jade and your bitbeast is Medaborg and your also the leader of this team, Cyborg 2 your name is Silvie and your bitbeast is Wolborg 65. cyborg 3 your name is Bo and your bitbeast is Kayadragoom, and cyborg 4 your name is Maggie and your bitbeast is Jongas.'

After he had said that he gave them there beyblades and walked out of the room.

The team was standing there and noone said a word. After a few minutes goes Magie sit down on a chair and looked to them. 'Hey you can sit.' Nobody said something. 'Why is everyone is silent??'. Tried Meggie again, she still didn't get an answer and just thought that they where some Bakka's.

Its 2 hours later and finally they where making there move. 'What do you mean silent?' said Jade?? Meggie looked at her but keep silent. She remembers that Jade was the leader. But all afraid was she not. She just keep her mounth while the others walked out of the room. And left her alone.

_**a/n: i put it in english because noone readed it in Dutch. So but the story is not diffrent only this chap is better.**_

_**And to say this. Sorry about my grammer. And i don't accept flame. I shall not flame back, just ignore it. And i am trying really hard on it so have fun anyway**_

_**See ya**_


	3. Chapter 2: as quick as possible pt 1

a/n: yipee finally an review. And yes Tala is going to be in it, but not yet

chapter 2: as quick as possible

Kenny and Tyson were walking to school when Kenny saw something on the window from a store. 'hey Look Tyson.' He walked back and looked to the poster.

'_The newest tournament, where it goes about the beyblading skills and not power. You will get judged by our own mr Dickenson, Dj jazzman and our world champion Tyson. He will even demostrate the beyblading after every day. So registreer now and come in.'._

'sounds awesome.' Said Tyson after reading it. 'ok, we go.'

'no Tyson we must go to school'. Kenny get Tyson's sleeve and put him to the direction of school.

After school:

'you know where we going right?' said Tyson. 'Uhh '. Kenny was frozen like solid, Tyson turned around and saw why he was standing. 'so Tyson, maybe your world champion but he need to do something after school.' Said Hillary, she pushed some clean stuff in his hands and walked away. 'aww not fair, i have so MUCH TO DO!!!!!!!!'. Yelled Tyson towards Hillary but she didn't hear it anymore.

a/n: sorry short chappy, but i wanted to upload everything know, lol


	4. Chapter 3: as quick as possible pt 2

Chapter 3: as quick as possible pt 2

'i just can't believe what she do to me. I am world champion but she uses me like dirt.' Tyson was very mad and trowed the cleaning stuff away. 'but Tyson you just can't put everything away and ignore it.' Said Kenny. 'afcourse i can, come on Kenny we go to the tournament.'

'you don't even know where it is.' Said Kenny. ' we just go to mr Dickeson.'.

When they arrive at mr Dickenson office, they looked through a window and saw that he was in a busy conversation with a man they didn't know. Kenny knocked on the door and he heard. 'Come in.' The unkown man stood up and gave mr Dickenson a hand. Before Kenny wanted to ask who that man was. 'ah you two are here for the tournament i suppose?' said mr Dickenson.' Yes and we wanted to know where it was.' Said Tyson. 'well its easy, its in the Amerika.'Mr Dickenson explained everything and told them that the plane leaves early in the morning.'IN THE MORNING...' said Tyson .'BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE MY SUITCASE IN JUST A FEW HOURS.'

'Tyson chill out, we get there and it will be done good.' Kenny pushed Tyson down and smiled at the chairman of the BBA..

**What they didn't know was that a boy stood there just on the corner from the window and listen what they said. **

'well Kenny lets go then, we go to the USA.' Said Tyson happily. 'up to the fourth Beyblade tournament.'

'we see each other on the airport.' Said mr Dickenson.

They runed out of the door when they saw the boy. 'What are you doing here?' asked Kenny at the boy. 'well umm cleaning.' He gets some handkerchief out of his pocket, and started cleaning. Mr Dickenson who was going after them saw the boy and said. 'ive never seen you here.' ' well, i am uhh new'. The boy was all the way with sweat. When the boy tried to reach a higher spot and his shirt came also higher, saw they a wound on his stomach. 'How did you get that.' Said the chairman who was pointing at it. The boy noticed it and said. 'oo nothing.' And was gone before anybody could say a thing.

'strange there is someting strange on that boy..'said Kenny.


	5. Chapter 4: busted

**Chapter 4: busted**

'**you did what?!' the boy with the name Bo was back on the headquarts. 'i can't believe it.' Said the girl with blond hair angry. 'what did they say and asked.' Another girl with long black hair. 'if you all think that i say anything about us then your are so wrong.' Bo was the middelst aged boy of the team and also the only one. **

'**glad about that.' They all turned around and saw the youngest girl with short red hair. The tune of her voice was cold but also very deep. 'but Jade its nto right that he was caught, you never know what he was or is going to say.' Said Silvie. **

' **that doesn't matter, what does matter is that we got atleast some information.' **

'**I hope your not talking about me.' Boris came into the room and they all stood beside each other and did almost the same as real soldiers. 'no sir, no'. They all said. Boris looked happly at his team. 'come on we all go to the USA.' Boris laughed.**


	6. Chapter 5: c'mon Tyson!

Chapter 5: c'mon Tyson!!!

'Tyson!!!!'.

'Tyson!!!!!'.

'Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!'. Yelled Kenny, who was besides Tyson's bed. Finally came Tyson sitting up. And asked sleeply. 'What is wrong chief?'.

' Don't you remember Tyson, today we go to the USA. The plain leaves over a couple of hours!' Kenny was getting Tyson's clothes and throwed it towards him. 'Get dressed and i see you by at my place.'

'uhhh, see you soon'. Tyson came out of his bed, and get his clothes.

'Grandpa!!!' no reaction. Tyson got his breakfast and walked out of the door.


	7. Chapter 6: on the plane area

Chapter 4: on the plane area

Chapter 6: on the plane area

Tyson and Kenny made it on the airport. 'so where is Mr Dickenson?' asked Tyson while looking around. 'I guess he should be here somewhere?' said Kenny.

'Ah you both made it.' they both turned around and saw Mr Dickenson before them. 'So your both ready'. The three of them where walking through the hall way looking for the right plane who would bring them to the USA.

'You said that you knew which plane we need.' Said Silvie angry against Bo. ' Me? You should check the tickets.'

'What... who said: I know the way'.

'Yes the way from Japan to America.'

'What's going on here?' Tyson arrived at the 4 people while two of them were still arguing. 'Uh... they are fighting about who is right. Or something like that'. Said Jade.

Tyson was watching those two, and wanted to ask where they searching for.

'Well, we need the airplane for going to America. But if this keep going we will never arrive and he will be so angry. Ah yes i shall introduce myself, my name is Jade. With that with that blond hair is Silvie.' Jade pointed at her. 'with that brown hair is Bo. And the person who is standing next to me is Maggie.'

When Jade was done talking was Tyson wondering something. When he saw Kenny's and Dickenson face. He knew that there was something wrong. ' Well we go also to America so come on we go together.

Bo and Silvie stopped fighting, and joined Maggie and Jade with following those three.


	8. Chapter 7: we arrived

Chapter 7: we arrived

Chapter 7: we arrived.

'I knew you cannot do anything' said Silvie anoyed. 'I am not the one who is blond.' Said Bo angry. Jade's hand was still on her forehead while listening and hoped that they would land soon.

'That was the longest trip ever.' Said Tyson who was still by the four people. 'Don't talk about it. i have a big headache.' Said Jade. 'We need to go our car is standing outside.' Interrupted Maggie, who said finally something. The Gothic pointed at a black limosine. 'ah yes, well thank you for everything and see ya sometime maybe.' They greeted Tyson, Kenny and Mr Dickenson and went away.

'Keep an eye to those, well let's go to the hotel.' Said Mr Dickenson and they walked to a taxi.

'How come that you are all so late'.? Asked Boris angry. 'Sorry sire, does two idiots where fighting'. Said Jade. She closed her eyes and waited for an answer. 'Who are you calling idiots.' Said Silvie and Bo the same time. Jade ignored there comment and said: 'Sir we saw also Tyson and his little friends.'

"Tyson? No way, we need to know how they battle. All of you are going to walk through the city , fight easy and not show anything.' Replied Boris.

Tyson, Kenny and Mr Dickenson went through the lobby from the hotel. 'Why don't you go to the city, the casses will be brought upstairs.' Said Mr Dickenson. Tyson and Kenny went out and searched for some city park. 'Tyson!!' They both turned around by seeing Ray. He came to the two friends. 'Hya Ray, Also the tournament?' Said Tyson. The three looked around and all kind of kids beyblading. Ray finally replied: 'Yes, I am here with White tigerX'. He smiled and walked to a group of kids. 'Go Medaborg!'. The girl said. 'Hey Jade.' The looking question at Ray's face, came in eyesight of Tyson and said: 'We met her and three of her friends at the airport in Japan.

'Hello Tyson, Kenny and...'

'Ray. The name is Ray Kon'. They shacked each other hands while calling Jade's Medaborg back to her hand.

'So you could go away again?' Said Kenny. Jade eyes became serious and dark. 'Uhh because you needed away??'. Asked Kenny. 'Oh yeah, we needed to do something. Nothing to worry.' She smiled and said: 'Want to battle anyone?'

'Yeah me, I need to practice for the tournament. So come on'.

Tyson and Jade took place on there positions on both sides of the beystadium.

'3,2,1 Let It Rip'.

The beyblades got launched in the stadium and circled around each other. 'Medaborg!! Ice wind!!' Jade blade attacked first and hitted against Dragoon.

'There is something wrong. Look at Jade she is so focused on her battle and see her face becomes all dark.' Said Kenny. 'Yeah this doesn't look to good for Tyson.'

'Tyson watch clearly at her attacks.' Yelled Ray.

'Don't distract me.' Said Tyson Back.

'You are so gone.' Said Jade.

Medaborg stays in his attack mode and hits Dragoon over and over again.

'Dragoon!! Storm attack'. The whirlwind came along with the attack from the blade, but Medaborg dodged it easily.' Aw man No way.' Said Tyson. Tyson looked at Jade who was just smirking and looking at the two beyblades.

'We make an end to this.' Said Jade.'Dark Ice Cube.' The blade spinned faster and with one blast and lighting was Tyson's blade lying still outside the beystadium.

'But...'. He couldn't do something or saying.

'Well that was an intense battle.' Jade smiled again with sparkling eyes. She called her blade back to her hand. 'I need to go Bye.' She waved at them and was running out of the park.

'This is not real.' The first thing Ray said. 'I guess she is also in the tournament.' Said to the three of them.

Ray went away to another hotel and Tyson and Kenny went to there own. 'We seriously need to discuse this with Mr Dickenson.

Tyson and Kenny arrived at the hotel and saw Mr Dickenson with a worried expression on his face. 'Boris has escaped from his prison.' Tyson and Kenny where shocked.


	9. Chapter 8: Bladers on the roof

Chapter 8: Bladers on the roof

Chapter 8: Bladers on the roof

Jade came back to the some building, where also the other team member were. 'Can you explain to me what just happened?'. Said Boris with a tone of anger in his voice. 'Guards get Jade.' Two men came out of the door behind them. They took Jade by her arms and disappeared as quickly they came. They heard Jade screaming faded away.

'Know that that is settled,' Boris was silent for awhile. 'Where is Bo?'.

Silvie and Maggie looked around but no Bo.

With Bo:

'No way that I lose.'

'Me neither.'

Max and Bo where beybattling on the roof of some sort big building.

'Go Black Wolborg.'

The blade attacked each other.

In the Basement:

'Why? I didn't do it on purpose did I?' Said Jade. sigh 'I want to go away'. Tears came in the corner of her eyes.

With Bo (again):

'Draciel Defense.' Said Max against his blade and it was a full attack to Black Wolborg. Bo growled, and Max smiled. 'You aren't done with me yet'.

At HQ:

'You two go look for Bo and send him here. He needs to understand what back at head quarters means. For awhile in the dungeon would be good.'

'Yes sir.' Magiie and Silvie said and walked out of the door.

'Why, do we need to search for him?' complained Silvie. Maggie didn't answer and looking for a boy with a dark shirt with long sleeves. A dark jeans and trainers. Blue eyes and black eyeliner under his eyes. And short brown hair.

They came to some building without a name. Maggie heard some noises from the roof and was running towards the door. 'Maggie where are you going?' Called Silvie behind her.

And rune after the gothic.

'Black Wolborg attack him.' Said Bo, his blade attacked Draciel. 'No Draciel!!'. Called Max. Maggie and Silvie made there way up.

When they arrived there was a big battle between Bo and a yellow haired boy. 'Draciel'.

'Black Wolborg'.

'Attack!!'. They both called. The blades went out of the dish and Max, Bo could catch them before it was from the roof.

'You have lucky boy, next time I will crush you.'Bo stamped away angry leaving a suprised Max behind. With the two girls on his heels. Silvie made up speed to walk beside him and asked: 'Who was that boy? Also you have a major problem with Boris.' Silvie gaze came to the sky where the stars were.

Bo Sighed to himself, and putted his arm around her. Magie who was still behind them almost throw up while looking at the two well Lovers.

When they came back at Head Quaters, was the first thing the guards did picking up Bo and behind closed doors they him also scream just like Jade did.

'You have a room mate'. The Guard said the other one laughed and the chains around came his wraiths and hanging up on the roof.

When they where away, and Bo was done screaming he talked normal again: 'Who is here?'.

Jade opened her eyes what was full of tears.

'How come that you are here?' asked Bo, he looked into her blue eyes.

'Don't worry Jade, we get out of her.'

Jade became mad and said: 'Don't you understand why we are here? We disobeyed Boris and know we need to pay and I think that it is good.'

Bo's mouth felt open and didn't talk anymore.


	10. Chapter 9: The Meeting

Chapter 9: Meeting

Chapter 9: Meeting

'Yo Maxi'. Greeted Tyson happy. 'Hey Tyson'. Said Max less cheerfull.

Tyson looked at him and asked: 'What happined?'.

Max Sighed.

'Max what is it?' asked Kenny also with a more worried face then Tyson.

'A boy, we had a beybattle then two girls came and it went out a draw. The boy was angry and walked away.' Said Max.

'What is it?' Stainley Dickenson came out of the elevator and joined the group of the discussion teens.

'So if it is true that a boy forced you to beybattle and the battle went out in a draw.' Said Kenny. 'Hello Mr Dickenson'. They turned to Dickenson and said what happined.

'That is weird.' Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He thought for awhile and sighed also.

'Well boys, we need to go to an meeting. They want to meet Tyson in personale come on.'

'They want to meet me?' Said Tyson . after like serveral seconds came a big smile on his face. 'What are we waiting for then let's go'! Mr Dickenson laughed and

with Max, Kenny, and Tyson steped they in the taxi and drived away.

'lots of big buildings uh?' said Kenny. He watched out of the window and saw a big black limosine riding by. He looked if he could see who was it. and shocked when he saw that girl again. 'Tyson!'. Kenny pulled on Tyson's sleeve. 'What is it chief?' Asked Tyson.

'Just look:' said Kenny in a hurry. Tyson looked and saw nobody.

'You're seeing ghosts Chief'. He laughed and went on talking to the rest.

The four arrived at the stadium.

Reporter 1: 'Tyson, what goes through you know.' Tyson couldn't answer it before another reporter came.

Reporter 2: 'Tyson what do you expect from the competition.'

Reporter 3: 'As the world champion 3 times, what would you say if somebody was able to defeat you.' 'Nobody can defeat me and Dragoon.' Answer Tyson.

'The questions need to come later, lets go boys.' Max pulled Tyson on his sleeve and came with him. Mr Dickenson, Max, Kenny and Tyson walked through the hall way.

'Great to see you again Tyson'. They all turned around seeing Ozuma and Miriam. 'Thats a long time ago.' Greeted Tyson Happily. 'You haven't changed anything.' Said Miriam against Max. ' Are you two here also for the championschips and...' He stopped talking seeing who was missing.'Where are Jozef and Dunga'. Mirjam faced Ozuma and sighed. 'We have no idea, last time we saw each other was one year ago after your second victory.' Said Ozuma. 'We will find them, don't worry about it.' Tyson smiled at them.

'umm Tyson.' Kenny ticked him at his shoulder. 'What is it chief?'

' We don't even know who or what took them.' Explained Kenny.

Stainley Dickenson stood behind them and waved that they needed to come with him. Leaving Ozuma and Miriam. Tyson, Kenny and Max went into a big room. Every journalist was there and also the press. 'Wow, everyone is here to see me?'

Tyson sits on the nearby chair. While wacing at his fans.

'Thank you for coming'. Began Mr Dickenson, he spoke through his microphone.'This will be the fourth tournament since a year. We hope that you all will enjoy, Tyson will demostrate a new move at the end of the day. It is your own choice to stay if you want.' He stopped talking and gave the microphone to Tyson and stood up. 'Um, Well, Let It Rip!'. The audiance applaused and Tyson took a bow.


	11. Chapter 10: One, Two, Three

Chapter 10: one, two, three

Tala: hey, i asked smiffy if i could use her part of the story when they talk to bitbeasts and she said yes. YAY, you can also read her story return to the past. A good one.

the bladers thoughts

the bitbeasts thoughts

enjoy

Chapter 10: one, two, three

'Where is my Blade!!'. Silvie know searching for a half hour. And still not found it. The chairs, tables, and a bookcase. Laid upside down and it was a real mess.

'What are you looking at.' Bo came inside the room with streams on his wraist. 'MY BEYBLADE DARK WOLBORG!!'. Said Silvie, Bo thought for awhile where he stopped it. 'Are you sure it isn't in your pocket.'.

Silvie turned around to face Bo, she looked angry.'Where is Dark Wolborg'. She said with a calm but creepy voice. Bo choked but kept silent.

'What is going on here.' Boris stood in the doorway. Bo and Silvie took there positions and they saw Maggie and Jade standing by his side. 'Um sorry sire but I lost my beyblade.' It was silent in the room, and Bo almost died of holding his laugh in. 'What is soo funny?' Boris was quick by Bo and his hand raised and slapped Bo in his face. They all stood seriously. 'So Silvie where did you lost it.?' Ask Boris friendly. 'Well, I had it on the table over there.' Silvie pointed at the table. Where lay a black with gray blade. 'I see its lying over there.'

Silvie walked happily to the table and took it in her pockets. 'Don't lie to me again.' Boris went away of the room who was so kill. Low light and cold. Even though the bladers doesn't notice it, came there cold air through there mouth. Silvie looked at Bo and was looking the other way folowing a fly. Silvie was red from anger, but it looks like Bo didn't care.

Master we should tell her

Are you crazy? Listen Deep Dragon she is gonna kill us if we say that we used her blade his thought got interrupted by the fly who got closer to him. Bo slapped it away, he looked at Jade who was sitting alone on the table. He thought for a moment, but decided to ask anyway. 'Jade how did you get involved with Boris?' she didn't answer. His finger came across her cheek but still stayed silent.

Master you could challenge her.Said Deep Dragon against his master.

I guess. Bo closed his eyes.

At the hotel with the BBA.

'No way,' screamed Tyson. He went out of his bed and walked into his pyama's to the door. Kenny woke half asleep up. He saw Tyson walking around of the hotel room and going to the doorway and away again. 'Tyson'. No answer.'Tyson'. said Kenny again. He came out of his bed and waved before his eyes. 'fine he sleep walking.' He grasped Tyson by his sleeve and pulled him back to bed. 'One, Two, Three'. Counted Kenny.

'What? What happened.' Tyson sitted in his bed, looking confused around him. 'You were sleep walking once again.' Answers Kenny his question. Apparently its happens more often or atleast lately. He thought for awhile and said.'I guess im nerveus for tomorrow. We will see all team that qualify for this tournament. And how can I know what to do or what to say.'

'Don't worry Tyson, he have never been worried so why know?' zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Kenny faced him and that he was a sleep once again. He grasped his pillow and put it under his head. And went to sleep also.

The next day:

'I have slept very good, you chief?' asked Tyson. Kenny was already out of bed. There was a note on the desk before there beds. 'Tyson, I am already gone to the tournament, Mr Dickenson will pick you up at 9:00 am.'

Tyson brushed his teeth and went down. Ate a big breakfast.

'Ah there you are.' Stainley stood with a smile, order a coffee. 'Mr...Dickenson...Do...You...Know...Which...Team...Going...To...Be...In?' He said with a mouth full. When his mouth was empty gave Mr Dickenson a answer.'I don't know yet Tyson, but we see there lets go..' They both walked out of the hotel into the limousine. 'You knew that Kenny was already gone he?' Tyson nodded.

They arrived at the stadium and lots of fans where on the sidelines only to see Tyson.

Fan #1: 'Can I get your autograph.'

Fan #2:'Do you want to be with me on a photo'.

Tyson liked the attention but getting pushed by Mr Dickenson, so that he go inside. 'Hey, Chief. Have you seen some teams?'

'So we see each other again uh?' Tyson looked to the other side just like Kenny. They saw that Kai was walking in. 'Yo Kai'. Greeted Tyson. They shock each others hands and smiled to each other.

A few Minutes Later:

'Hello everybody, glad to see ya'll back for the fourth world champion chips. We present you the next teams.' Mr Dickenson gave the microphone against Dj jazzmann.

'Here they are.!! First up White Tiger X.'

The comments get overstuwed by applaus.

'ok ok , here is The Blitzkreigboys.'

Tyson looked to Kai, and was wondering why he wasn't on the team.

Again they was a huge applaus.

'Here is a new team. Here is Team Destination.'.

'No way!.' Was the first thing Tyson said.

'Unbelievable.' Said Ray while he stood by the White tigers.

Tala Is Shining: This my last update before my vacation enjoy, with this cliffhanger.


	12. Chapter 11: The first day of the Tournam

Tala: Hey everyone i guess there is some confusing about the last chap, cause of the thought

Tala: Hey everyone i guess there is some confusing about the last chap, cause of the thought. Hope you all understood it. i asked smiffy if i could use her part of the story when they talk to bitbeasts and she said yes. YAY, you can also read her story return to the past. A good one.

'' - the bladers thoughts

'- the bitbeasts thoughts

Chapter 11: The first day of the World Tournament.

'No way!.' Was the first thing Tyson said.

'Unbelievable.' Said Ray while he stood by the White Tiger.

Max came with a large popcorn and sitting next to Tyson. He wondered why there was a big silence. He looked to the teams who was already on the stage. 'that is the boy who I battled on the roof.' Pointed down. 'They don't look like pro Beybladers.' Said Kai. 'Whoa Kai.' Tyson was gone for a few minutes. He found himself again. 'No they doesn't'. Said Tyson.

'Um yeah, that was the last team'. Said dj Jazzman through the microphone. 'We wait for Tyson to give us a demonstration how you need to beyblade.'

'O please.' Said someone, they all searched for who has said that. What came by a girl with black hair.

Tyson growled at this comment glaring at the dark haired girl. 'What!'.

Jade stomped her.'What are you doing?' Whisper Jade in Maggie's ear. 'Come on, you think that this is boring to right.' She rolled her eyes.'Fine, yes it is boring but we need to win this tournament without that people knows our secret.' Jade reaction was fell.

'Why not give it a try.' Said Tyson the whole audiance clapped. Maggie looked to Jade and the rest. The black haired girl stayed silent. 'Lets get further with the usual program.' Said Dj Jazzman.

'So Tyson lets show everyone how to summon a bitbeast.'

Tyson walked to the bladedish and ripped his ripcord. The blade circled around. 'Know first you need to concentrate and I want absolute silence please.' Tyson was ready. 'Go Dragoon'. A huge blue dragon appeared above Tyson's blade. The whole audience was amazed expect Maggie.

Apperently saw Jade it cause she stomped the black haired on her arm. 'What was that for?' she whispert. 'Before you are gonna put us in the spotlight again.'

'Your stupid.'

'What? Really before you betray us, that we work for Master Boris.'

'I am not the one who was hanging in the basement.'

'It was a good action from Master Boris. I expect his discision.' Concluded Jade the fight.

At the audience

'I wonder what wrong there.' Said Max pointing down where the new team stood. Kai looked the same way and looked closely to the girl with red hair. 'I know her, but from where?' He thought out loud.

'What do you mean Kai?' asked Max. Kai snapped out of his thoughts. 'Never mind.' He went sitting against next to the Blonde blader. 'Can I ask you something?' The chief sat. Kai and Max waited for his question. 'Your on our side right? Kai'.

The Russian Blader didn't say anything just nodded. It was a big relief for Kenny.

'Know the couples from every team.' Said Dj Jazzman.

'For the White TigerX. Couple No1 Ray and Lee. No 2: Mariah and Kevin.' The audience clapped.

'For the Blitzkreigboys. Couple No 1: Tala and Bryan, No 2: Ian and Spencer'

Once again the Audience clapped.

'For the All starz. Couple No 1: Emily and Micheal, No 2: Eddy en Rick'.

'For Team Destination, couple No 1: Jade and Maggie, No 2: Silvie and Bo'.

'The BBA revolution are here of course to, with the star Tyson and as couple partner Kai.

And the second, Daichi and Max.'

Everybody clapped at the teams that were participating in the fourth tournament.

In the locker room of the Blitzkreigboys

all the boys were settled and heading home. 'Wait...' Tala said. Spencer, Bryan and Ian turned around the face there leader.

'What is it?' asked Spencer. 'Haven't you all seen the girl with the red hair.'

'Yeah just a minute ago.' Ian laughed also.

'No I mean before. The other also but she. I remember her from somewhere but can't find where.' Tala's face looked worried.

'Hey come on Tal we find it.' said Ian.

Tala face went down staring at the floor.'How many times do I need to tell you. Not to call me Tal!!'.

In the locker room of Team Destination

'Glad we are done with this.' Said Silvie. 'I got boring'. Complained Maggie. 'If you looked at the competition then this tournament would be a peice of cake'. Came Bo in. Jade sat on the otherside of the room. 'Im going out.' Without a thing she walked out of the door.

The three team member looked to each other and shocked there shoulders.

Jade was walking through the many corridors. ''Why do I feel weird?'' she aske against Medaborg. He didn't answer and Jade signed again.

'Hey can't you watch out where you are walking?' she looked up seeing the boy with also red hair. 'Finally know I can ask you...' she stopped one of Tala's fingers were placed on her lips. 'I am gonna ask you a question when I put my finger back your gonna answer me fair. Or else I can't be this nice.' Tala's blue eyes spiked through Jade's Light blue eyes.

She nodded and Tala removed his finger. 'I know that I have seen you somewhere. And I don't trust you. How come that you are so warm but dark when you beyblade?'

Tala here: YAY finally a very long chap. Well i guess most ppl know why. But is that the only reason?? Haha leaving you all with great cliffhanger. The pasts of the team will be up also in like 2 weeks or something? Read and review.


	13. Chapter 12: Second day of the tournament

Tala: finally my next chappy and yeah i know the pasts arent done yet. But comminh soon i promise

Chapter 12: The second day of the tournament.

Jade looked to him closely. She knew that she has see him once also, but for some reason she didn't't knew from where or what. 'What to do. Come on Medaborg help me'.

She thought, but Medaborg didn't answer her question. 'Do I get an answer.' Said Tala impatient. Tala's ice blue eyes came closer to Jade. 'I want an answer right now.' His voice was hard and cold. Tala grasped her by her arm harshly. Jade finally nodded and he let her arm go. When Jade saw the change she ran away through the door above Exit. Tala looked at her without going after, a smirk appeared on his face and he went to his team mates who waited by the other door.

The next day was Tala already early up, he dressed himself and stood on the balcony of his hotel room. 'Those eyes, that confident look. I know that I saw it somewhere but why?'

'Who are you talking to?' said a voice behind. The small Russian came to him. 'I was just thinking out loud.' Was the answer Tala gave.

'But why do you think you know her.' Ian waited for an reaction but Tala sighed and went away.

In the same hotel was Jade training in the trainingsroom from the hotel. After she was done she goes to the shower, Jade turned on the water and she undresses herself ready do to go under the shower. While the water covered her whole body came an weird vision in her mind or more like a memory.

'Get out of my way!' Pushing the little girl against the wall.

'Are you al right?' Asked another girl with dual brunet hair. 'He doesn't mean it like that.'

Jade opened her eyes again and putting out the water dried herself and went away. 'weird.' Said Jade against herself. While walking out of the hotel going to the stadium,

A few minutes arrived Jade and the rest of the teams at the stadium.

'Good luck,' Said the boy with the name Tyson to the White Tigers.

All the teams prepared at there locker room waiting till the tournament starts. 'Team, we need to make it quick. I don't want that anyone notice your incredible power, do you all understand.' Said Boris. 'Yes Sir.' Called the rest out.

In one of the other locker rooms were the Blitzkreigboys also preparing for the tournament. 'hey what wrong Tal.?' Asked the smallest member of the team. 'Nothing, remember our strategy?' asked Tala against the team. They all nodded.

___--------------------

'Ladies and Gentlemen, lets start this fourth tournament!!!!!' Screamed Dj Jazzman through his microphone, the audience got very excited. The teams came to the stage. 'Lets see who starts these tag team battles.'

'Well, Brad it looks like we are gonna start.'

'Indeed Aj, here are some boring rules. Two bladers of each team are gonna face each other. When both blades of the team are down is it for the next two bladers to win. If they lose they are out of the tournament.'

'That was some intense rules AJ. Lets see if The Jazzman already finished getting the machine ready.'

The audience were getting more excited seeing Jazzman with the machine coming to the stage. 'You all think what this is right?' everybody cheered him on. ' with this machine we select the teams and bladers who are gonna face each other in the first round. Put the coin in and turn around till the bladers comes out.'

Most of the people laughed at his weird song, but was quickly silent again when he held the ball with the notes in it above his head. 'The first team who is gonna play is ..... The Allstarz!!!!. With the first two bladers Eddy and Rick.' Everyone clapped.

'Put the coin in and turn around till the bladers comes out. The second team is the Blitzkreig Boys!!!! With the first two bladers Tala and Bryan.'

The allstarz gazed to the blitzkreigboys and Judy said. 'Understand, Tala and Bryan are strong bladers do not underestimate them.' Rick only smiled to Judy. 'I shall not, but remember I defeated Tala easily in the last tournament three years ago.'

She sighed.

'Well Aj, we got two strong competitors. This is gonna be an awesome bey-battle.'

'Then we shall start quick, here is the dish. But what is wrong with it?'

Brad started to joke some around, when Aj took it over. 'Don't you see it. this is what we call the flat Dish.'

Brad: 'The Bladers need to stay focused or else they fall of it. And that is not that fun.'

'This is gonna be easy. ' said Rick, his laugh filt the whole stadium.

'Lets introduce the bladers. Rick of the Allstarz is not an person who likes to lose and neither is his bitbeast Rock Bison is not easy to defeat.'

'Yes indeed, but you haven't talked about Eddy yet. Eddy from the allstarz is a great basketball player just like his is his bitbeast but does anyone want to fight against an scorpion.'

Everyone applause for the two bladers.

'And now we introduce the captain of the Blitzkreigboys, Tala!!!. With his rough past is it almost certain this blader is an cold one, just like his bitbeast Wolborg.

The other blader Bryan! When he trained in Russia was he an fierce blader with no holding back. But we all know that Bryan has been changed just like his bird bitbeast Falborg.'

The four beyblade stepped to the dish, preparing there launch. Rick smirked to Tala. But he didn't show any emotion.

'Bladers are you ready!!! 3....2....1.... LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!'

Four blades came to the dish and the battle started.

**Tala here: wuahah, read my next chapter to know what or how it ends. Also the small song is from b-daman, and i guess this is the english version of it. read and review nicely plz.**


	14. Chapter 13: In a Flash

Tala: hey guys, yeah ive finished all of my pasts

O im sooo sorry for the late very late update. I just didn't knew anything. And i geuss ive lost many readers. Hope you come back

Chapter 13: In a flash

The four blades got in the dish. Falborg and Wolborg clashed against Rock Bison and Scorpion. Tala closed his eyes and Bryan just smirked. Just one big white flash covered the whole stadium. 'What is this?' said Rick sup rising.

The white flash fadded slowly and seeing that Rick's and Eddy's blade were lying lifeless out of the stadium.

'And the winner is, Tala and Bryan from the Blitzkreigboys. But the PPD All starz still have a chance in the second round. Ian and Spencer are up against Emily and Micheal.' Said Dj Jazzman

The four couple went to the stadium. Having there launchers ready.

'DO not worry Micheal, ive studied them carefully. If you do what I say then we win in No time.' Smirked Emily.

'3,2,`1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!' four blades came into the dish.

***Song Plays, HeavyWeight Beyblade****

'Trigunner!' Emily started to attack.

'I do not think so. WHYBORG!!' Ian started his snake attack.

'Seaborg!!!'. Micheal was lost for doing and was frozen.

'This is impossible.' Emily was shocked also.

Ian and Spencer nodded to each other.

'Seaborg'

'Whyborg!'

'ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!' They screamed. It started to spin harder. And another white flash

and the blades from Emily and Micheal were out of the stadium.

***Song Ends****

'Like we can see, the match has won by the Blitzkreigboys. They are going to the semi-Finals' said Dj Jazzman stuned.

At the tribune sat Tyson with Kenny, who was typing on his laptop. 'This is really incredible. I never seen the Blitzkreigboys so strong.' Said Tyson. Kenny only nodded at his comment.

'Well, we didn't knew it would be that quick. So let's get to the next teams.'

Dj Jazzman turned to the machine again , and sang his stupid song again. 'Put the coin in it and the Blades comes out real quick.'

A ball with two names and the team name came out. 'Its White TigerX as first couple Ray and Lee.' Everyone clapped.

'I am wondering who we are op against?' said Lee to Ray. He looked through the teams. 'It could be anyone.'

'Put the coin in it and the Blades comes out real quick.' Another ball with two names came out. 'Its Team Destination. With as started Bo and Silvie.'

'This is going to be easy.' Said Maggie. Silvie jumped up from joy and Bo tried to stop her from jumping.

The four couples went to the stadium, and prepared there launch.

'Hi, My name is Ray Kon'. Said Ray friendly but the joy face of Silvie was gone and stood serious.

'3,2,1 LET IT RIP!!!'

***Song Plays – Rise above the storm****

'Deep Dragon!!!' the red/blue beyblade stormed to Galeon.

'Black Thunder, Dark Lightning.' Galeon stormed to Deep Dragon.

'Black Wolborg.' The Black gold blade came to Galeon that put it out of balance.

Lee looked up the Silvie and smirked.

'Dragon Fury.' Bo's blade became all with fire and knocked Driger without that Ray noticed.

'Dark Trap' and black whole appeared in the stadium causing Driger and Galeon fall into it.

'Be a gentle man and finish it.' Said Silvie.

'Dragon Fury'. Deep dragon both attacked the blades. Pushed them out of the stadium

***Song Ends****

'This...This...This... can't be true.' Said Lee defeated. 'I guess it is. We are just defeated by a new team.'

Bo and Silvie smirked to them with there back to each other.

'Well let's start the next battle then.

'Jade and Maggie are up against Mariah and Kevin.'

Jade closed her eyes and Maggie walked very confident to the dish. 'You better not think you are going to win easily. ' said Mariah in a attack mods.

Four bladers got there launchers.

'3,2,1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!'

***Song Plays – Swing Low,****

'Galeon use Cat Scratch Attack'. The cat came towards Medaborg and dodged it easily.

'Oh no, you escaped my claws.' Said Mariah shocked.

Medaborg attacked Galeon and Galman. A dark auro covered Jade . 'Dark Ice Practice.'

The darkness disappeared and the blades from Mariah and Kevin were completed destroyed.

***Song Ends****


	15. Chapter 14: Find the Spirit

Chapter 14: Find the spirit

'But that is not right. How can you destroy two blades just with one attack.'? Kenny said shocked while typing on his laptop. 'Chief, it did happen.'

The Blitzkreigboys were also sitting on the bench of the audiance with also disablief.

Jade opened her eyes again and called her blade back, just like Maggie and with the rest of the team walking away.

'Well I guess that it for today folks. Team Destination goes to the semi finals as well.'

Mariah sat down with tears on her cheeks, 'How can you say that, isn't it against the rules to destroy someone blade?' said Mariah angry to Dj Jazzman. 'I am sorry to tell you this. But it isn't aslong as you blade fearly.' He wasn't happy either about it, that what you can read from his face. But didn't had much choice. 'Next month we shall have the semi-finals. Till them keep the spirit up.'

The whole audiance went away and the stadium got slowly empty. Only the BBA Revolution was over. 'I thought that Tala and Bryan had a quick battle but this..'

Ray came to there side. 'Hey Ray.' Greeted Max happily. But Ray wasn't in the mood for a happy conversation. 'I wanna know why, and who they are.' Said Ray angryly. The rest nodded in agreement. 'But where to we start? I mean, they could be anywhere.' They whole group was thinking, till Kai said something. 'I guess I know where they are. But I want to go alone.'

Of course Tyson wanted to say something against it, but Kai was him first. 'Tyson, I do not want that you say I shouldn't, cause I should.' With that Kai left the rest of the group.

Kai was searching round the area, where he thought it could be. Came he to a buidling, Kai looked at what was on the door. It was one logo from Biovolt and the other one was from Team Destination. Kai knew that he would nvr get through the guard.

To Be Continued....


	16. Chapter 15: Kai's Adventure

Chapter 15: Kai's Adventure

Kai looked around hoping to see some sort of open window. He walked to it and staring up, 'Of course, ' He sighed awhile, seeing a tree , Kai climbed into to reach the high window.  
Looking through it he say the girl with red hair, she was lying on the ground with lots of pain.  
Kai jumped down, being on time not being seen by the woman, he stood behind some boxes that had ''Biovolt'' on it. The woman who stood in the middle of the room, started to kick, punch to Jade's stomach and head. 'Come on, you lazy.' The woman laughed. Jade was just half unconscious, with lots of blood on her body.  
Kai was staring at both of them, he reminded her at Tari. The day that she got emerged by Blackspiked tiger. Those days were horrible to remember, but before it she got really beaten up also. Normally would have Boris man , but never seen a woman. Not that it minded she was also very force built. The woman caught Jade one more time, throwing her at the wall. And then left. Kai came out of his hideout and walked to Jade, he picked her up seeming that she was alot lighter then she looked. She was unconscious, and Kai got angrier seeing this. 'Come on she is only 9'.  
He heard footsteps, and the voice of Boris. He putted her down again and ran to his hideout by the boxes again. 'It took awhile, but ive done it.'  
Boris nodded. 'She is indeed just as stubborn as Tarinfia. But I must say, at least she is loyal to me.' Boris smirked. The woman only nodded. Kai was listening and got only angrier, when he heard it. 'But this team is so far the strongest. The DemolitionBoys lost in the last round, and The Justice 5 were only stupid. This team have I been saved up. ' He looked at Jade who was unconscious while lying in her blood. 'She got something from her cousin., I would like to know if he remember her. Tala Ivanov. It has been a long time. Do you remember him Jade Ivanov?' Jade didn't answer Boris. 'Next you punish Silvie.' The woman looked confused at him. 'I don't trust her.' Boris gave also a kick on Jade.  
He spit on her and walked away with the woman. Once again came Kai out of his hideout. 'I can't do anything for you now. But I come back.' With that Kai left the building.  
When Kai came back he saw that all teams where already in the hotel where they stayed, and decided to go there also. Kai arrived in the lobby of the hotel seeing in one look, that the G-Revolutions, PPB All Starz and the D-TigerX sitting in some kind of lounge. He came also, hoping to see Mr Dickeson and Hiro. But no luck for him. He went sitting on the only chair that was still left. 'Where were you?' Asked Tyson. Kai didn't answer his questions. 'I need to tell you guys something.' He closed his eyes, and began speaking. 'Boris is back.' There was a moment of silence. 'How do you know?' Ray asked.  
Kai took a moment. 'I had found the HQ from Team Destination.'  
'And did ya take revenge from us?' Asked Mariah. Kai shock his head. She got angry and didn't look at him anymore. He sighed. 'Where is Hire and Mr Dickenson.' Kai asked. 'But tell us.' Said Tyson in a hurry. 'I rather want to tell mr Dickenson.'

'Silent!' said Lee. He was sitting next to Mariah, everyone went silent, they heard voices in the lobby. Kai recognized the voices, they were from T/D.

'Are you sure, you are ok.' Asked Silvie worried. Jade got her hand on one of ribs. Bo also looked worried. 'I don't think he would have done it to you.' Said Bo.  
They arrived by the staircase next to the lounge where all three teams where listening.

Jade turned to Bo. 'You are totally wrong, it was my responsibility to say it. it is my fault.' She walked on the stairs going to there rooms, while after her the rest of the team followed.

'What did they do to her.' Said Max, when they finally could talk again.  
Kai sighed, he knew he had talked to much. And hoping that he could be his own self. The last time Kai felt liked this, when he saw how his sister got toturched. Max still looked at him, and so did Tyson.  
'I can't take it anymore.' Just out of nowhere Daichi started to talk. 'What wrong?' Said Tyson shocked. Kai knew it, it was a little guy being overactive. He jumped up and went away. Kai sighed, ' I go after him.' While also getting up. Daichi walked to the training room, Kai walked just after him, but with a few meters behind Daichi.

He heard noise, and door that opened and closed. Some walked on stairs. Kai hidden behind a wall hoping that the person wouldn't see him. He saw some black boots near him and realized that it was Maggie.  
She looked around seeing Daichi standing near a dish. 'Hey, do you want to fight?' Of course it was a Daichi action. Maggie glanced at him and then nodded.  
'Gaia Dragoon! ' Daichi's blade attacked Maggie's but didn't help.  
'Dark Sign.' The cold of Maggie's voice got Kai shivered. Her blade attacked Daichi's and that was the end, Gaia Dragoon flipt upside down and crashed with lots of pieces in the air. Maggie called her blade back and walked back to her room. Kai came out of his hideout, trying to comforting Daichi. 'No, It can't be.' Kai got his bitchip and gave it to him. 'Don't think we will get revenge. Maybe you do not know. But they aren't them true self.' Daichi looked at him with some tears. Both of them got up and walked back to the group on the lounge. Most of them were already gone. Only the G-Revolutions where still there.  
'Why are you all still up?' said a voice behind them, all of the faces looked to Hiro. 'Hiro, I need your help. Where is Mr Dickenson?' Hiro stare into the eyes of Kai. 'Its better you all go to bed. Tomorow morning you all have a match against the Blirzkreigboys'.  
Hiro went to Kai again.'I shall say that you want to speak to him.'  
All of the boys and Hillary goes to the stairs.  
Kai walked into his room. He totally had forgotten about the match tomorrow. He was paired with Tyson and Max with Daichi. One of the weirdest combo's ever. Untill now Kai hadn't been himself. The silent guy who only spoke when it was important but not the last few hours. It was horrible to see. When Tari was finally freed from Blackspikedtiger, was he happy not seeing it again. After a hour he decided not to think about it again. And went to sleep.  
Kai had a weird dream, he was in some sort of room. But it was only a square, no furniture and nothing. A knock on the door, and the door flew open. Kai turned to see who it was. A girl with dual brown hair stood in the doorway. Of course he knew who it was. But behind her stood a girl with red hair, apparently it was Jade. He looked to his sister face, seeing tears coming from her eyes. Jade stood there with a evil grin on her face. Kai then noticed that Tari was bleeding. And that Jade has a knife in her hands. Tari felt before him, with shocking eyes. Her last words. 'Why didn't you help me?'  
Then everything disappeared and with sweat all covering his body he woke up. It was luckly only a dream, he looked on the clock seeing that it was 7:00 AM. He did his clothes on, getting his blade. And wondered if the others are already awake. 'Tyson, come on wake up.' He heard yelling on the hall way. Kai walked out of the door seeing that Hillary was the one knocking and yelling on the door of Tyson. He sighed. He walked to the door. 'Tyson if you do not wake up, there will be not breakfast for you.' He smiled a little and walked downstairs. He picked up a plate putted some bread on it. and started to count. '3,2,1. Tyson!'  
And yes Kai was right, Tyson ran towards the breakfast branch.  
In the meantime Kai was thinking about a strategy to defeat the Blitzkreigboys. He wondered who he was up against. Maybe it was Tala and Bryan or it could also be Ian and Spencer. Tyson was sitting down, eating as fast as he could, to get another plate with breakfast. 'What are you thinking about?' Kai looked up seeing Max standing. 'Good luck with your match today.' Max smiled, and Kai did the same.

After breakfast the BBA bus stopped and everyone got in. He saw Whittigerx, the PPB all starz, the Blitzkreigboys. And Team Destination. Kai's gaze went to Jade, seeing her without a emotion. His memory flashed an image to his head, Tari and Blackspikedtiger, battling Ember. She almost killed the bastard.  
He came out of his thoughts, seeing that they were arrived.  
Everyone came out of the bus, seeing Daichi sad. 'Are you sure chief, I want my beyblade again.'  
'Don't worry Daichi, I will get it fixed, but for now you should do it with Tyson's old beyblade.' His head became even more down. Kai completely forgot about the match. 'Stupid me!' Kai knew, if he had thought of it sooner, then he wouldn't let Maggie destroy his blade.

The Match:

All of the teams were introduced again, and now it was there turn. He saw Daichi putting the bitchip of Gaiadragoon in the old blade from Tyson.  
'The first match, between BBA Revolution and the Blitzkreigboys starst now!' the Audience became wild. Dj Jazzman had a piece of paper in his hand. Where obviously stood the names on who was battling first.  
'I can't wait, I want to take on Tala.' Kai listened to Tyson. ''Yeah that would be cool,'' Thought Kai.  
'The first is between Daichi and Max Vs Ian and Spencer.'  
All four bladers came to the dish, it was a normal dish. Nothing unusual to it..  
'All of you think that this is a normal dish, but Observe.' Jazzman let his custom blade to the dish. First nothing, but then the dish became all wild, like it had a creepy animal in it. 'The obstacle is to keep your blade there.' After he said that, the beyblade flew out of the dish.  
'I know we can win this.' Said Daichi against Max, who just nodded.

'Alright, why not also a rematch between us Max.' Said Ian.

'3,2,1.... Let it rip!!!!!!!!!'

the four blades came to the middle of the dish, and already begon the wild thing in the dish, but it didn't let the rest of the bladers come off, Spencer's Seaborg attacked Max, with Max's defence came the attack right back to Seaborg. Spencer got a little angry, but Ian gave him back up, so that Draciel got thrown against the side of the dish.

'It seems that they are both even.' Said Dj Jazzman through his microphone.

Daichi looked at Max, and then he saw the girl that destroyed his blade. He never become angry, but this time he was. It was even the second time that somethng happanes to his blade. 'You are going to pay.' The light became brighter and a big attack, seeing the blades of Spencer and Ian flying out of the dish.  
The whole audiance was silent, and the four beybladers also. Daichi just smiled.  
'Well that was interesting. Let's move on to the next four bladers. Tyson and Kai Vs Tala and Bryan.' Commented dj Jazzman.  
'Finally my long last battle, is finally there.' Said Tyson excited. 'Don't be over confident. ' warned Kai him. As he knew how Tyson was.

'Bladers are you ready?' said Jazzman throw his microphone.  
The four boys went to the stadium.  
'3,2,1 ..... Let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

the four blades came into the dish. 'Dragoon, attack.' Called Tyson to his blade.  
'Dranzer. Hold it' said Kai to his beyblade.

'Wolborg attack!' Tala's blade came into Tyson's and pushed it aside. 'Falborg.' Also Falborg attacked Dragoon.  
'Why attacking only me?' Screamed Tyson. Tala just smiled. Tyson looked confused, but before he could answer it, started Kai to attack Tala and Bryan the same time. 'Dranzer, Volcano Emision.' The red phoenix glow up out of his bitchip, and attacks Wolborg and Falborg.

After that attack, the four blades just circles around each other. 'Just stand still.' Said Tyson angry. Kai looked at him, he knew if he do an attack now, that it would be his last.  
Dragoon managed to attack Wolborg and Falborg the same time with one of his tornado's. As if Tyson could read Kai's mind, was there a chance to attack. 'Dranzer! Flame Saber!!!'

'No way!' Said Tala. 'Novae Rog!' A huge wolf came out of the bitchip causing a snow storm.  
'Hold it Dranzer.' The phoenix hitted the wolf hard. Causing Wolborg to back down. 'Now Tyson!' Yelled Kai against Tyson.  
''Wolborg can't attack. Now is our chance.;'' 'Dragoon Hyper Victory Tornado!' the tornado hitted FalBorg and Wolborg causing them send out of the stadium.

'ooooooooo yeah. Tyson and Kai defeated Tala and Bryan. The BBA Revolutions go to the finals. And are up against Team Destination.' Said DJ Jazzman through his microphone.

'Good battle.' Said Tala shaking the hand of Kai and Tyson. 'I really hoped that we would win.' Said Bryan.  
'Now its up to you, defeating that team.' Said Tala with a grudge in his voice. Kai nodded.  
The two blader walked away with Spencer and Ian.

Kai turned around seeing Hiro and Mr Dickenson standing. Most of the people who were in the stadium were left by now. 'Well Kai, Kenny said that you wanted to speak to us.' He nodded. 'Boris, he has something to do with the acting of Team Destination. They aren't normal bladers.' Mr Dickenson nodded. 'That is for us to find out.' Kai also told the rest if the story and said what he had seen. 'But is that even possible?' Asked Hiro confused? 'Yes it is. Like the Demolitionboys and the younger sister of Kai. Is Boris cappelble of hurting does young lings. And let them believe that descruction is the only way of life.' Answer Mr Dickenson. ' I have also found out that the girl Jade, is the neice of Tala.' Said Kai.

On the other side of the stadium Team Destination were sitting on the benches of the stadium. 'I want some air.' Complained Silvie. Bo nodded and looked to Jade. 'We can right?' She looked to them. 'Yes.' Bo and Silvie stood up walking out of the door. Getting some fresh air. 'SO we are against BBA Revolution uh?' Said Silvie. 'Yeah we are.' Asnwered Bo her question. 'Don't you wonder sometimes why Jade is well like this?' Bo looked at her confused. 'What do you mean?'  
She sighed. ' I mean, so cold. And so loyal to Boris.'  
'Aren't you then?'  
'Yeah, but I don't know.'  
'Maybe you are right, But I have no clue. I mean she never talks about her past. You know mine. And I know yours. And we even know from Maggie.' Concluded Bo.  
'Maybe she doesn't remember it?' wondered Silvie.

'Talking about me?' Said Jade coldly. While she stood behind the other two team members.

**Tala: whoa. First sorrry for the very very very very late updaTE. Well it is a long chappy right****. It can happen that there are still spelling mistakes, then I wrote it so wrong that the spell checker doesn't have the right word. Sorry for that.**

**Tari Hiwatari belongs to Smiffyizdabest**

**Marina Kingston belongs to Captainkai01869**


	17. Chapter 16: Long Waiting

Chapter 16: Long Waiting

'Well Jade, Um we weren't really talking about you.'Said Silvie trying to talk her out of this. 'No, Silvie is talking the truth. But we only talked about our pasts, and that we do not know what your past is.' Bo sighed and a small smile appeared on his face towards Silvie.

Jade closed her eyes. 'Boris saved me, from horrible people, that all you need to know.' She turned away, walking towards the base.

The G-revolutions were now out of the stadium, when there team captain Hiro walked towards them. 'Everyone, I have an anouncement to say.' The whole team looked at Hiro. 'The tournament's final is in about two months.'

'What? Why?' Asked Tyson. He couldn't believe it. 'But we are now in top condition.'

Hiro shock his head. 'Tyson. He must understand our decision.' Ray nodded. And started to speak for the whole team. 'Tyson, you heard what Kai told you right? Boris needs to be stopped, and our only goal is to defeat Team Destination. But they are strong, you saw how they defeated D-TigerX. That could also happen to us.'

Somewhere round dinner time sat the team on the table eating. Hiro was in the lounge together with Mr Dickenson and Tala. 'You understand you mission?' Tala nodded.

'Are you sure that it is my counsin?'

Mr Dickenson. Nodded.' That told Kai us, and I know for sure that you two need to catch up lot.' Tala hold his head down. Hiro looked at him worried.

Hiro putted his hand on Tala's shoulder. 'What wrong?' he sighed.

'I do not think that she would recognize me.'He saw the faces of the other two. 'Her parents were one of the nicest people on the earth, and just was Jade. She hated if someone got hurt. In the beginning when she came to the abbey I took care of her. But when Boris experiement on me, I forgot about her, Im sure I hurted her feelings. Luckily Tari was there. As long I remember about Jade is she very shy, if someone told her a story with much of believing she actually believes it.' Tala stopped talking. And turned around, with the back towards Hiro and Mr Dickenson. Hiro placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Do not worry Tala, We shall do everything what is in our power to stop Boris and save Jade, as long with the rest.' Tala nodded.

At the dinner table, ate Tyson already his fourth plate of food. 'I thought you hated it, that the tournament was suspended.' Said Kenny. 'Yeah...... need.'

'Tyson, Don't talk with a full mouth. Its gross.' Commented Kenny before he could talk further. He choked his food down. And began to talk again. 'Look chief, you need to eat good, before worry about stuff.'

Kenny sighed. 'Tyson is right Kenny, its the best to eat good.' He looked towards Kai, who wasn't himself. Kai didn't feel self very good, ever since that , well what he had seen, he felt bad. Even when he saw every time Tari before him.

**Two Months Later**

'Well I guess, we are ready.' Said Hiro satisfied. In the last two months, has the team only been working and training all of the days. 'You guess.' Said Tyson exautisd. 'Come on, you lazy bumps get up.' Hillary said while laughing who stood next to Hiro. Tyson had managed to make a face from, If you say one more thing, You'll die. Luckly Hillary didn't see it.

'Do you think, or enemy would have worked so hard as we do?' Asked Kenny towards Daichi. 'I am sure of it chief, But this time, they won't defeat me and Gaia dragoon.'

Daichi has just got his new and improved blade, and has been practiced ever since.

Hiro remembered, two months ago. How much the team hated that the tournament had been suspended. He also remembered the task, that was set on Tala's shoulders. Hiro wondered whatever happened to him. Tala hadn't been contact, after he left. While they have said that whatever happens there, that he should call him. But it wasn't.

'Hiro, what wrong bro?' Asked Tyson, he saw the worried look on his younger brothers face. 'There is nothing wrong Tyson. But thank you for asking.' Thanked Hiro him.

It was a lie, indeed he worried, but not about winning this tournament, he knew that they would do it, but about Tala.

**Tala here: Im sorry, there is still alote of mistakes in it, I did check it, but *Sigh* Didn't want to do it.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Other Side

Chapter 17: The Other Side

'Cannot believe, that Silvie is still in Jail? I mean come on, yesterday was a little mistake.' Said Bo mad, it has been 2 months now, since BBA said that the tournament was suspended. 'Relax, Bo. She will be fine.' Said Maggie easily. Bo got mad at Maggie. He never really liked Maggie. Bo walked away.

At Jail:

'I wonder, what happened to Jade' Silvie saw that Jade was taken by Boris to some sort of room. It was just a few days ago, and since then she didn't see her anymore.

Silvie leaned against the bars from her jail. She only sat there because she lost a battle against Bo. Silvie remember easily what he said.

'This is unfair, let me go. Please Master, I beg you.'

They took her away, without much struggling but what Bo said. Was so cute. She knew that they got another relationship then the others of the team. But this. Silvie laughed.

The door opened, and Silvie was out of her thoughts. She saw Boris coming out. 'You. Learned your lesson?' Said Boris, Unfriendly as always. Silvie nodded and one of the guards that stood next to her cell opened to door. 'Go to the others. And wait for my command.' Silvie ran away and Boris walked back into the room.

The room didn't had much lights but enough to see, no windows. No nothing.

He saw Jade standing, breathing heavily but with a smirk on her face. On the other side of the room, sat a boy with the same red hair as Jade against the wall. The boy was covered by blood. And it looked like he was unconscious. 'Thinking that I once saw you as my top blader. ' Boris spit on his feet. 'Tala Ivanov. How does it feel to be defeated by you're own cousin.' Tala didn't answer. Tala knew if you answered his question, he would get hurted even more. Boris walked away, before that he had a hand on Jade's shoulder.'You come in the center in 10 min.'

Jade nodded.

Tala tilt his head up, till he met Jade's face. 'What has happened to you.' Asked Tala weakly. Jade didn't say anything. Her cold eyes met Tala's ice blue eyes.

'You are just a cowerd. A weak cowerd who doesn't know anything about Master Boris his ideals.' Jade kicked him on one of his legs, and turned her back towards him walking away.

'Jade, you are the cowered leaving me her.' She turned only her head looking at him as a disgusting creature. For a moment Tala saw for sure that her eyes glew red. He shock his head. And it was gone. Jade walked away, though the door, out of the side from Tala.

'Jade.' Tala tried to get up. It was hard. Even though he was half unconscious he knew exactly what happened.

''_**I guess, this should be his new head quarters.' Said Tala against himself. 'I already got the feeling there was a intruder.' Tala turned around seeing Boris standing. 'B..' one of the guards he had with him took him by his arms. ' I know someone who would love to see you.' Boris laughed and ordering them to throw him in jail. After that Tala didn't knew how long he sat there. Maybe hour, days, months. Finally the door opened and the same guard as back then took Tala again, and threw him into the room on the opposite from his jail. The room was dark with no windows. 'Tala, see you're past.' Boris stood aside seeing a girl with red hair, the same as his walking in. It took awhile till Tala saw it was. 'Jade?' he said care full. The girl smiled at him. But it wasn't the smile who he used to know. The smile was more a smirk. A smirk from madness and darkness. 'Why are you by Boris. I thought you escaped to.' Said Tala still not understanding what happened. 'The girl who you knew, is long gone.' Boris grinned, nodded towards Jade who knew what she had to do. She took her blade and pointed to launcher at him. 'Äî ñâèäàíüÿ, ìîé äîðîãîé cousin'. Tala's eyes became big. **_

_***she didn't really mean it right?* came through Tala's mind. **_

That was more the last thing he knew. Tala got up, hoping that there wasn't any guards. Walking slowly towards the place where the tournament was held. He had to come there before some of them started blading.

* * *

До свиданья, мой дорогой counsin= Bye, My dear Cousin

I translated from a site. So I hope its good.__


	19. Chapter 18: The Final Battle

Tale here: okay I had to write everything over again, very annoying. But o well. I shall start over again.

I do check the spelling, but it can be that I write it so sickish that it doesn't exist.

Chapter 18: The Finales

'What are you saying?' Yelled Hiro in the Phone. He had Mr. Dickenson on the phone and he just told Hiro that he found Tala.

'He doesn't want to say anything, The only thing he says that we need to get Tari.' Mr. Dickenson told Hiro on the phone.

''Isn't that Kai's sister?.' Asked Hiro.

Mr. Dickenson: 'Yes she is. I guess I am going to contact.'

Hiro: 'Alright.' He hang up on the phone, and just noticed that the whole team was standing behind him. 'Is something wrong?' Asked Ray. Hiro shock his head. And that was everything they could get out of him.

After an hour for waiting up on Tyson. They finally began driving towards the stadium, were the finals are. 'I can't wait.' Said Hillary who sat next to Ray, they both went watching to finals while the others were preparing to fight. 'In the locker room we are going to decide who is going participate in the finals.' Said Kenny. The only one who didn't pay attention was Kai. He stared out of the window, thinking of what He saw and thinking of his sister.

An hour later, they arrived at the stadium. Seeing lots of fans. 'Do not worry everyone, the great Tyson will win once again. ' Max laughed at that comment and pulled Tyson away from the fans. They went inside seeing Team Destination standing at the other side.

Silvie waved at the other team. Having Jade slapping on her head. 'Hey, what do you think you are doing.' Asked Ray annoyed. Jade ignored him, saying that they should go to their locker room. BBA revolution does the same. 'Me and Ray are going to the stadium, and good luck.' Hillary said on a serious but happily tone. They nodded and went to the locker room.

'Well everyone , this is our final battle. Is everyone ready?' Asked Kenny. They shock there head expect for Tyson, He got excited. 'I so want to battle Jade.' Tyson said. The rest of his team looked at him. 'Why?' Asked Max. He didn't really get it. 'Because well.' They all looked at Tyson. And he became red. He turned around, facing the door. 'I guess that someone is in love…' Annoyed Max.

'Nothing is funny here. This is serious.' Kai walked to the two friends. 'Come on Kai, where is your humor?' Joked Max. 'Kai is right, we need to come up with a strategy. And the team orders.' Said Kenny.

'Sorry Chief, okay , I would like to go first.' Max said.

All of a sudden Daichi stormed inside the room. 'I would like to go second.' Everyone looked at him, not understanding what he meant. 'I want to go second, I want my revenge on Maggie.' Said Daichi.

'Alright, then it is settled, First is Max , then Daichi and then Tyson.' Said Hiro sorta smiling.

On the other locker room were Team Destination getting ready for the battle. 'My team, this is was we are going to do. Bo you are up first. Then Maggie and as last Jade.'

'Yes sir!' Everyone said.

At the stadium everything went dark, the spotlights goes to the person with the microphone. 'Hello beyblade fans !' the crowd got crazy. 'Today, we shall have the finals, a long wait for the American tournament. Enough talking, let you introduce the teams that go against each other.'

The teams came into the stadium, with an hyper active Daichi. 'These are the BBA Revolution, with Kai, Tyson, Daichi and Max.' The audience and even Hillary and Ray were cheering them on. 'This team won already 3 tournaments and let's see if they can do it again. Against Team Destination.'

The team, were walking towards the bench while Silvie looks scary. 'This team is new, and there names are Silvie, Bo, Maggie, And captain Jade.'

The audience weren't cheering for them, but it seemed that Jade didn't care for it.

'The first battle come up now. It is Max from the BBA Revolution with his Bitbeast Draciel. And on the other corner it Is Bo, from Team Destination with his bitbeast Deep Dragon. ' Announcement DJ Jazz man. The beydish came slowly up, it looked like a normal dish. But the floor was like a magnet that swallows everything that was on his way. 'Here comes the demonstration.' Jazzman launched a custom blade and was gone before anyone noticed. Lots of people were shocked, but the two bladers weren't. 'So you can all see, be careful, remember this is 1 battle. Who wins and losses .'

Max and Bo both got there launchers ready.

'3...'

'Why would you work, for a creep like Boris?' Asked Max.

'2...'

'Long story.' Answered Bo with a deep sigh.

'1...'

'I shall hear it from you.' Smiled Max

'Let it rip!'

Both blades came into the dish, and followed each other for awhile. 'Mind coming to our side.' Smiled Max again.

Bo's blade clashed against Max his Draciel. 'No, I do not mind. I would love to. But who knows. This might get the chance that we come to you guys.'

'But I am not going to be easy to defeat. Go Draciel!' Said Max, while calling his Draciel up.

'I know. Go Deep Dragon.' Bo Answered. While calling up a huge red dragon.

On The bench was Kenny busy typing. 'This would be good, Max actually pulled out that Bo would join us.' He said, talking to Tyson. 'You are right chief, this will be good.' Answered Tyson while watching the battle with excitement.

Back on the battle were Bo and Max playing against each other with lots of fun. 'Draciel, Iron Defense.' Deep Dragon started attacking. 'That will not work on me. D.D fire tornado.' An similar tornado from Dragoon's tornado typhoon came up. Only with fire.

Draciel had an hard time. But managed to keep it up. 'Whoa that was a great attack. But now it is my turn.' Draciel final attack.'

'D.D fire final.'

Both blades clashed against each other again, this time with some smoke.

'That was one huge of an attack.' Said DJ Jazzman while holding his hands by his face. The smoke disappeared. The bladers were both exhausted seeing that there blades were lying next to the dish. 'It seems that this is a tie.'

The audience clapped into there hands as it was a nice fun battle to watch.

'Good battle.' Said Max

'Yes it was.' Said Bo

They went to the bench, Bo sat down feeling a cold look on him, as he knew from who it was. Bo didn't answered it and went to Silvie who was happy to see the ending. 'You did you're best Bo. Good battle.' Silvie kissed him. 'Thank you.' As Bo answered her kiss.

'Okay everyone that was the first battle. Let's head on to the next one. It is Daichi from BBA Revolution with his Gaia Dragoon. And Maggie from Team Destination with her Black Wolborg. The same dish will be used. ' Said DJ Jazzman.

'I pay you back from what you did to my beyblade.' Yelled Daichi.

Maggie didn't pay much attention to this guy. She thought more about the battle from Bo, how much fun it was.

'Let's get ready.'

'Hey, are you going to answer me or not.' Daichi got mad.

'3...'

Maggie ignored his comment.

'2...'

'Hey , are you deaf or something?. Said Daichi

'1...'

Once again did Maggie not listen.

'Let it rip!'

They launched there blades to the dish. 'I want to finish it quick.' Said Daichi.

'Whatever you want. ' Answered Maggie with a cold tone on her voice.

'So you can talk.' Daichi

Maggie got an grin on her face. 'If you say so. Black Wolborg!'

An wolf, just like the Wolborg from Tala came up, only a dark form.

'I have never seen such beast. It is the exact copy from Wolborg.' said Kenny from off the bench.

'I do not care what it is. Gaia Dragoon.' Daichi also called his beast up. The blades came close to each other, while suddenly Maggie her blade called back. 'What are you giving up?' Said Daichi shocked. 'If you leave this battle now, the winner will be Daichi.' Asked DJ Jazzman. Maggie ignored both of there comments leaving the arena and the stadium. No one understood why.

'Well then, let's keep on?' The audience were still. But he just went on. For our final battle we have Tyson from the BBA Revolution with his Dragoon. And Jade from Team Destination with her Medaborg. We have some adjustments from the beydish.' The old dish went away and there came another one above. It was a yellow dish with snow elements on it, and spiked at the edge. 'Do I need to give an example?' Asked Dj Jazzman to the public. Hillary and Ray still sat there. 'Isn't she a little to young to compete at this big competition?' Asked Hillary. Ray nodded. 'But remember she is one of Boris, and he doesn't care what age they are.' Answered Ray.

'Jade. Why?' Started Tyson.

'3...'

Jade looked at him with curiosity.

'2...'

Tyson lowered his eyes.

'1...'

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Jade's face. 'I forget to say Hi, from Tala.'

Tyson had his eyes wide open, realizing what happened to Tala and who it did.

'Let it rip..!!'

The blades came into the snow.

'Wha.. What have you done to him?' Said Tyson.

'Let's just say that I had a few stuff to do from him.' Answered Jade evilly.

Meanwhile in the BBA office were Tala laid on the bench from Mr Dickenson. Woke Tala up from his slumber. 'Jade, I am sorry.' Said Tala.

At the battle, was Jade on the winning hand. Tyson couldn't do anything then defend himself. 'Tyson, you need to find an opening from her attacks.' Called Kenny from the sidelines.

'Are you going keep defending you're self? This is boring.' Said Jade. She got surrounded by an dark aura. 'This is my chance.' Said Tyson. 'Hyper Victory Tornado.' An large tornado came from off Dragoon attacking Medaborg. 'What!' Said Jade shocked. Her blade was pushed away nearly to the edge. 'If you think, you can defeat me that easily. Then you are wrong.' Said Jade mad. 'Final Darkness!'. The stadium got dark. But only Tyson and Jade could see what was going on. 'Dragoon, watch out!' Shouted Tyson. It was to late. Large ice stuff went down. And Dragoon could hardly dodge the attacks. 'Haha, I told you. You will not defeat me easily. Medaborg it is time to put Tyson through a lesson of pain.' Grinned Jade.

The light came back to the stadium, seeing that Tyson had an hard time. 'No Tyson.' Screamed Max.

'Jade stop this.!' screamed Bo from the other side. 'You can't do this!'. Came from different voices of the public.

'Shut up!'. Called Jade back.

'Don't you remember the good time? When battling was fun, even in the Abbey.' Said Kai. Jade looked at him. 'You do not know a thing.' Said Jade coldly.

'Medaborg, Attack him with full force.' Medaborg did has his mistress said attacking not only Tyson but Kai also. Lucky that Kai could dodge it in time. 'Kai. Are you alright?'

'And the battle is over!' Said DJ Jazz man suddenly. Tyson looked at his blade who was lying lifeless outside the dish.

'You should pay more attention to you're bey battle then you're friends. ' Jade walked away, with her blade coming back to her hand.

'The new world champion is Jade Ivanov!. Congratulations.' Not many people where cheering for her. A lot of people went away slowly.

At the bench came Bo and Silvie towards Jade. 'Would you come with us to the BBA Revolution?' Asked Bo polite. The rest of the BBA revolution came towards. 'I guess I can forgive you.' Said Tyson with a frown on his face. Jade looked at them. With one of her coldest looks. 'And betraying Master Boris?'

'O come on Jade, he is not more then a creep. You should see that also right?' Came Silvie in.

'Never say that to Master again.' Said Jade mad and cold the same time. The dark aura that surrounded Jade was still there.

'Jade...'. Said Hillary sadly.

Jade turned around walking out of the stadium without her team....

To Be Continued............


	20. Chapter 19: The Connection between Enemi

Tala: yay new update XD Also, I am trying the *_* out. I guess it would be easier to read and to write. Its like going over in something else. Then using every time At the ...

So tell me, if this is more fun to it.

Chapter 19: The connection between Enemies and Friends.

'Jade'. Said Silvie. She looked down , just before crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder looking above her. 'DO not worry Silvie. Jade will be fine.´ Said Kai. ´*At least I hope so.'* Thought Kai.

At the American base from Boris sat Jade into her room. She had closed the door with a loud bang and have been lying on her bed. The cold sheets made her shiver just like the room. Her head stood on exploding lots of memories and the saying from her old team mates came every time back. When she tried to remember who she was loyal at. Without knocking Boris came into her room. 'What are you whining at. You won the battle only. You didn't steal all the bit beasts did you?'

Jade didn't say anything, as she knew that he was right. 'I guess the silent answer, means yes.' Said Boris. He took Jade by her arm and picked her up, from the messy bed she was lying. 'I have something for you.' Jade smiled a little from his statement.

The team were back at there hotel, thinking about there next strategy for taking Jade back from Boris. 'There is only one person who can do that.' Everyone looked towards the door, seeing Tala. Still hurt ed but standing right up.

'Tala, what are you doing hear. You need to rest.' Said Mr Dickenson a little confusing. 'Do not worry about me... I am...' Tala grabbed on his chest, feeling the pain coming back. ' I am fine.' He smiled a little, but wasn't convinced by the others.

'I guess I know what Tala wants to say.' This time everyone looked at Kai. 'The only person that can defeat Jade and making her come back to her senses is Tari.'

'Talking about me?' Said a girl, with dual brown hair, and the same face paint as Kai, who entered the room. 'Tari.. but how?' said Ray, They last saw her back in Russia. Tari stocked her tongue out but didn't say anything. 'Tari..' was the last word coming out of Tala's mouth and fainted. Everyone hurried towards Tala who was lying now on the ground.

Tari picked him up, having his head lying on her lab. He re-opened his eyes for short. 'Tari please save my cousin.'

Tari only nodded.

* * *

Boris let Jade going to small room. With even less windows that the whole base had. It was a little to dark and to cold to do anything. ''Jade let me introduce you to you're new bitbeast. Medaborg 2.' Jade looked a little weird. 'But this is just my blade right?'

'Indeed, but he is a lot of improvements on his sleeve.'

Jade picked up her blade, and it was just the same. 'Ah yeah before I forget. Drink this up.'

* * *

'So if I am right, Jade is the same girl who from back at the abbey.' Asked Tari. 'Yes, but ever since we left the abbey, has she been starting to act weird.' Answered Kai.

'What do you mean? However I always thought she was weird anyway.' Thought Tari. Only out loud. 'You take that back.' Screamed Silvie. 'She is a nice, and sensitive, and caring girl.'

'And that is why she left you?' Said Tari, getting on Silvie's nerve.

'Come on you to. We do not have time to fight. We do need to fight Boris. To stop him.' Came Bo in. 'Fine.' Silvie stick her hand out towards Tari. 'Alright.' Grabbing Silvie's hand.

Most of the people laughed at there expect for Kai.

Tari started to notice it and walked to him. 'What is wrong?' She asked worried seeing the look from her brother.

'Nothing.' Said Kai and walked out of the door to his own room.

'Anyway Tari, Last night I called Boris. Saying that I wanted to have a bey battle against you.' Explained Mr Dickenson. Tari nodded. 'I guess we have some sort of the same problem as Tala had in the first tournament.' Said Mr Dickenson further.

'So when is the battle and where?' Asked Max.

'It is tomorrow evening round the clock from 7 at the Beach.'

The next morning was Tari early up. She was late up thinking of what kind of girl Jade was. As she doesn't really remember that. She shared an room with Silvie and Hillary. Hillary just snored continued but Silvie was still up. She couldn't sleep all night long. Silvie came out of bed and went to the balcony from the hotel. Not even a second later came Tari behind her.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'I guess you couldn't sleep.'

'No I couldn't, the only thing I am worried about is Jade.'

'Yeah same here.'

Tari smiled at Silvie. 'DO not worry, she will be fine.'

Silvie looked at her. 'You sure.' Tari nodded.

* * *

The evening fell, and the BBA Revolution and Team Destination came to the arena from the beach. 'Almost 7 PM.' Said Kenny while watching on his watch. Tari re-died her launcher. Waiting for her opponent.

After sometime, they saw Boris walking towards them, while having Jade behind him. She has a strange look into her face. And what of course Silvie noticed that her clothes had changed. She had a t-shirt on that was red and black striped, with having black gloves on and having a blue pants. 'You ready to lose?' Said Jade.

Jade walked up the stage of one of the side from the bey stadium. Tari walked to the other side. 'I do not think you will win.' She said with a grin.

'I am not sure, but there is seriously something wrong with Jade.' Said Kenny. 'What do you mean chief?' Asked Tyson. He looked to the girls who were ready to fight.

'IS everyone ready?' Boris came in. Tari and Jade got there launchers ready and putted there blades into place.

'I need to watch first.' Came finally the answer from Kenny. Tyson nodded.

'3...2...1...' Counted Boris off.

'Let it rip!'

The blades fell into the dish. 'You are soo history.' Said Jade. With an evil grin.

Tari didn't say anything and let her blade do the talking.

'Medaborg, Ice console.' Called Jade, her blade speed up, and attacked Tari's blade.

Spiked Tiger fell a little back. Tari growled a little.

'Is that all you can do?' Said Jade smirking

'Hehe, I just got started.'

'What!'.

'You will see.'

Jade got irritated at that statement. 'Medaborg Ice final!' She called, Medaborg rose up from his bit and lots of ice came down, on Spiked tiger but also on Tari herself. 'So playing mean, is you're new strategy.?'

'Now I know it.' Came Kenny from the sidelines. 'Boris.! What have you done?'

Now all everyone looked at Boris including Tari. 'So you figured out uh? Little punk. Yes I had to do a little adjustments on Jade.' He started laugh.

Jade heard that. And turned around. 'What do you mean Master?' She asked worried. 'I shall explain later, do not worry.' He chuckled a little. 'Just continue this battle.' Boris said.

Jade nodded.

Her blade started back attacking to Tari's blade. 'Poison needle claw.' Spiked tiger went back attacking. Causing Medaborg almost falling out of the dish.

'No way!' A dark aura surrounded Jade. Together with her blade, and Medaborg became larger then before. 'Now I shall show you, why I never lose. Snow Ice Collapse.' Medaborg started spinning harder, and a snow winds came up.

'Spiked Tiger! Rock Shock wave.!' Screamed Tari to her blade. Lighting came up, attacking the wind.

Jade and Tari fell both and having a huge white lighting come up. It took awhile till everyone could see again.

When the sky was turned back to black from the evening. Was Jade's blade lying next to the dish and Tari's blade still spinning slowly.

She came up a little, having lots of wounds but also a ripped clothes.

'Hmph! I knew it. You were useless.' Said Boris from behind her.

Jade's eyes became big, and turned towards Boris. 'What?'

'Do I need to repeated myself. You. Are . Useless.'

Tari came up also, having her blade return to her. 'Good work.' Spiked Tiger roared a little. The BBA Revolution and Team Destination stood behind Tari, seeing what was going on.

'But Master, next time I shall win. I mean it. Please give me another chance.' Said Jade almost begging.

'Why would I. You are nothing more then a pathetic blader. Nothing special either.'

Tears came from Jade's eyes. 'Master... I thought you loved me.'

'Love you? Really when did I ever gave you the hint that I love you.' Boris came close to Jade hitting her hard in her face. And walking away.

Jade fell back to her knees, 'But why...'

She didn't her anything anymore. Not even that Kai dragged her to the hotel. Or that she was lying next to the bed where Tala lay.

The same time, Mr Dickenson was still on the beach.' Well, Boris I knew a lot about you. But doing that to a little girl.'

Boris smirked a little.

'Poisoning the girl, and saying if she losses, she will die.'

'I actually never said that.' Another laugh came from Boris.

'Well for you're information. Before we got her back at the hotel. She has an injection that would free her. And I guess now, that she sleeping happily.'

This time it was Mr Dickenson smirking, Boris growled a little.

'Take him away.' Mr Dickenson ordered. Boris had handcuffs around him, bag to the prison were Voltaire was.

A few days had past, and most of the bladers were on some sort of relax vacation. Lying the whole day on the beach. Feeling happy that everyone was back at normal. Even Tala was back on his feet. Glad to see his girlfriend Tari again.

Only there was one blader who wasn't exact herself again. This morning she was woken up, being on her bed a lot. She has stuff to think over. And not to have fun with the others. She couldn't.

The thought from what she had done to others, made her sick.

A knock on the door made her come out of her thought. Not even waiting for an answering, came Tyson barging in the room. Not only him, but everyone from Ray to Kai and Silvie to Maggie.

'Jade. Glad to see you back up again.' The girl looked to were the voice came from. Behind Maggie stood an boy with the same red hair and blue eyes.

'Tala...' Said Jade. Tala smiled.

Tears came once again towards Jade. He opened his arms towards her. And Jade ran into them. 'I am so sorry...'.

'Shshs. Don't not worry about it. You were never the blame.'Said Tala, comforting his cousin while rubbing her hair...

* * *

Tala here: Omg everyone ^^. I finished this story. Omg omg I can't believe it myself. Sorry for the long take, and that some chaps sucks. But I did my best to everything. There could be still huge mistakes in it. But yeah. Hope everyone can read it.

Also Towards Smiffy: I hope I did Tari good, just as her personality and attacks.

Towards everyone: Thankies for the support XD. The last part I thought of a song I was listening( Pretty cure – Beautiful world)

Ciao!


End file.
